USS Danton
| status = Destroyed | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = 2370 | decomm = | length = 511.25m | beam = 195.64m | diameter = | draft = 86.64m | mass = | decks = 34 | crew = 596 | speed = Warp 9.6 | armament = Two forward/aft torpedoes Siege Phaser Cannons (12 banks of 2 each) | defenses = Deflector Shield | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = | caption2 = }} The USS Danton (NCC-42765) was a starship, and was formerly captained by Scott Shepherd, the current captain the USS Vortex. The ship was names after the 21st century's second richest female and fifth richest person on the planet, Henry Danton who was the designer of the Chang'Hai Station that orbited Venus in 2027. In its final days it had a crew of 596, almost 200 personnel shorter than it designed for. Command Crew ;Commanding officer Captain Scott Shepherd (2370-2375) ;First officer Commander Michael Bristow (2370-2373), Commander Natalie Coleman (2373-2375) ;Security chief Lieutenant Commander Craig Daniels (2370-2375) ;Tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Craig Daniels (2370-2372), Lieutenant Commander Tyre Vrosh (2372-2375) ;Chief engineer Lieutenant Amanda Courtesh (2370-2375) ;Conn Ensign Ronna Dex (2370-2374), lieutenant Max Shorts (2374-2375) ;Science Officer Commander Alice Heartly (2370-2375) ;Chief medical officer Doctor Kayle Walsh (2370-2375) ;Operations manager Commander Michael Bristow (2370-2373), Commander Natalie Coleman (2373-2375) History Commission and Early History The ship was commissioned in 2370 and its first mission was to covertly investigate the new Maquis threat. In 2371, the ship's efforts to produce new Intel on the Maquis failed and the ship was reassigned in favor for the Vulcan, Tuvok to finish the ship's original mission. Assignment to the Neutral Zone The ship was assigned to patrol the neutral zone after DS9 was threatened by a Romulan attack. But in 2373, the Klingons attacked a Romulan station across their border and the Romulans sent out a distress call. The Danton responded but could not take down the more powerful warships and was forced to retreat, taking serious damage in the process, and resulting in the deaths of 13 crew members, including the ship's first officer, Commander Michael Bristow. Repair, Refit and New Assignment The Danton was sent back to Earth for repairs and a refit. The ships' first officer was replaced by Commander Natalie Coleman. The ship was given a newer more efficient warp core and enhancements to the ships sensors and shields. Three weeks later it was sent back out into space, with a new assignment: defend Starbase 71 from a Klingon attack. Their defensive strike was successful and the ship destroyed two Klingon warships. Sector 001 In 2373 the ship was sent to Sector 001 in an attempt to stop the Borg incursion. The ship was severely damaged, loosing its left nacelle, taking damage all across the main hull, with the bridge barely intact, and the resulting death of 21 crew members. But the ship luckily survives the battle after the destroyed the Borg cube with the help of remaining ships, including the Danton. After the battle, the ship was again repaired and refitted, this time made battle ready for the Dominion incursion. Dominion Threat Later that year the ship was refitted. It was implemented with newer phaser arrays and retrofitted torpedo tubes, capable of firing both Photon and quantum torpedoes. The ship stayed in Federation space and scouts a small sector of space, close to the neutral zone. It helps in the destruction of a small Dominion fleet, that engaged with Klingon and Federation ships. A year later, the ship was part of the immense Federation-Klingon fleet that retook the Bajoran sector including DS9. The ship was then assigned to the protection and scouting of the Bajor sector, getting into many small skirmishes with the Cardassians and Dominion, dealing more damage than they took. It then took part in the invasion of the Chin'toka system, where it suffered slight hull damage and the death of 2 crew members. After the battle, the ship returned back to patrolling the Bajor sector. Future Assignments In 2375, the ship was assigned to transport Federation delegates to the Federation-Romulan conference. After the assignment they returned to the Bajor system and docked at DS9 for 4 days before it returned to Earth for a brief decommissioning. Brief Decommissioning and Recommissioning Four months later, the Danton was recommissioned and took part in the Battle of Cardassia. The ship was part of the last invasion force, but suffered severe damage, beyond repair, losing a total of 573 crew members. Luckily the Captain and his first officer were able to survive, after being beamed aboard the , along with 23 other crew members who would later join Captain Shepherd and Commander Coleman, in being part of the 's crew a year later. Category:Excelsior class starships Category:Federation starships